I Am Changing
by tylerchick2009
Summary: High school. Random relationships. I'm new to this site so let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

I sat looking at the orphanage, wondering if I had done the best thing for the baby. I knew it was the best in the back of my mind, but I had my regrets. I never should've left Derek for Mark, but Mark said he would give me more than Derek would. I broke up with Derek the week before our sophomore year ended to be with Mark. I was going to be a senior in three weeks. Mark definitely gave me more than Derek did in the year that we dated. Mark gave me a baby. My parents made me give the baby up for adoption the day he was born. If I didn't, my parents told me that I would be homeless and that was the last thing I needed.

Junior year had been good when it started. I had been set to be captain of the cheerleading team the next fall. But as Mark and I got more serious into our relationship, I knew something bad had been bound to happen. That was the day I had found out I was pregnant with Mark Sloan's child. I had been feeling sick to my stomach and gaining weight, so I had gone to the doctor to make sure everything was all right. I had driven myself so my parents didn't suspect anything. My parents had known that Mark and I were getting more serious but they didn't know that Mark and I had been sleeping together. I didn't want to harm the baby that had been growing inside of me, so I had decided to quit the cheerleading team, giving up my opportunity to be captain.

The day I told Mark had been one of the worst. I had texted him as soon as I got out of the doctor's office, telling him that he needed to meet me at our spot at eight that evening. Our spot had been on top of a hill in a field in the woods, we had found it on one of our night outings, when we were wandering in the woods. That night, I had been there at seven fifty because I knew Mark liked being early. When I pulled up the road, I had seen his car with him inside. I had parked my car and climbed out. We had met in the middle of the road and walked up the trail into the woods. Mark had brought a flashlight since it was November and it had begun getting darker earlier. When we reached the field, Mark had spread a blanket over the ground so we didn't have to sit on the cold ground. I had sat down first then Mark sat down next to me so he was looking at me.

"Addison, why did you want me to meet you here this late?" Mark questioned.

"I went to the doctor today about my being sick and gaining weight. I'm pregnant, Mark, with your child." I answered.

"Oh. Wow. Um…what are we going to do?"

"Well, we have to tell our parents. Then we need to decide whether or not we're going to keep the baby. I'm not aborting so it's either adoption or keeping it. Nothing else."

"Ok. I know you wouldn't want to abort it. I don't either. As for keeping the baby, I don't think that's the best idea. We're juniors in high school. You have cheerleading. I have soccer. We're both going to end up getting scholarships. So let's put the baby up for adoption, and then try to keep in touch with the orphanage and keep track of him or her."

"That sounds like a good idea to me. Let's go tell our parents."

"Let's wait until tomorrow since it's so late."

"Ok."

We had lain in the field for a little while longer, looking up at the stars. It had started getting colder so we picked up the blanket, walked back to our cars, said our goodbyes, and left.

The next day had been the day my parents told me I would be homeless if I didn't give up the baby. I'm glad Mark and I had decided to give him or her up the day before that. The rest of the pregnancy had been good, considering the circumstance. I had gone through the rest of my junior year with a baby growing inside of me. Mark and I had found out we were having a boy in March. As the pregnancy went on, Mark and I had begun wishing we could keep the baby but we knew we couldn't. The baby's due date had rolled around and he wasn't ready to come out yet. Then one day, while Mark had been playing in a soccer tournament and I was in the stands watching, my water broke. My best friend, Callie, had driven me to the hospital. I had given birth to a seven pound, twenty inch long baby boy. Mark had come in after his tournament was over and told me all about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Cheerleading tryouts were the week before school starts. Luckily, I had been getting myself back into shape over the last two weeks. Arizona Robbins was the captain this year. We were never really close but we were friends so I might be in luck. When I got to tryouts, there were a few familiar faces and some new faces. I saw Arizona and Callie standing off to the side, checking out the new prospects. They hadn't seen me come in yet so I walked up behind them.

"Good looking crop this year, huh ladies?" I asked, scaring them.

"Oh my gosh! Addison! I didn't know you were cheering this year!" Arizona replied, giving me a hug.

"Yeah, I figured I should finish out high school with a bang. I mean, why not? I know what I'm doing and although I'm not the captain, I can help out with the newbies. If that's okay with you…"

"Of course you can help out. Heck, you can be captain if you want."

"Really? What would Coach Lynch say?"

"She didn't even want me to be the captain. She just picked me because I was next in line after you."

"Wow. Well, let's wait for Coach to get here and we'll go talk to her."

At just that second, Coach Lynch walked into the gymnasium. When she saw me, she ran over to where Arizona and I were standing.

"Addison! You're here! We didn't think you would be cheering this year, that's why Arizona is captain. Would you like to be captain?" Coach Lynch exclaimed. Looking at Arizona, she added "No offense."

"None taken." Arizona replied.

"I would love to be captain, as long as Arizona doesn't mind." I said, looking at Arizona.

"I don't mind at all. I didn't even want to be captain. You can have it." Arizona replied.

"So, Addison, you're the captain. I hope you have your "welcome to tryouts" speech ready." Coach Lynch told me.

"Oh crap! I totally forgot about that!" I exclaimed. "I'm going to have to think on my toes because it's almost time to start."

All the girls, old and new, got into the bleachers to prepare for the "welcome to tryouts" speech. I knew I had to tell them about last season and introduce myself, Coach, and the girls on the team already.

"Good morning, ladies. I'm your captain, Addison. I was a cheerleader my freshman and sophomore years. I took last year off because of a medical issue. I just became captain ten minutes ago, bringing me to my next subject. Can all the seniors stand up, please?"

Arizona, Callie, and Erica stood up.

"Ok, working from my left to my right. The light blonde haired girl is Arizona. She has been a cheerleader all four years of high school. The Hispanic girl is Callie. She has been a cheerleader every year except for freshmen year. Last but not least, Erica has been a cheerleader for only one year. This is her second year."

Tryouts continued with introductions. There were three juniors, five sophomores, and two freshmen trying out. Our team already has six girls; me, Erica, Arizona, Callie, a junior, and a sophomore. We're only looking for two girls. Singles tryouts started with freshmen going first. The first one was a dark blonde haired girl named Meredith Grey. After she was done, Izzie Stevens was up. Neither of them was bad. They had the right amount of pep and talent. I would have to talk to Arizona but I'm pretty sure those two were the ones we needed. After tryouts, Arizona, Callie and I met up in the student parking lot.

"So, what's the verdict, Captain?" Arizona asked, jokingly.

"I personally liked the freshmen. No one else was as spirited as those two were. What did you guys think?" I replied.

"I agree. The rest of the girls seemed bored." Arizona answered.

"Yep. Agreed. So the two newbies are freshmen. Cool." Callie said.

"Yes they are. We have to go talk to Coach now." I answered.

Arizona, Callie, and I decided to wait until the next day at tryouts to talk to coach. She agreed with us on our picks. We just had to tell them. Arizona thought we should take Meredith and Izzie off to the side at the end of the day. I agreed with her. At the end of the day, I told Meredith and Izzie to stay behind.

"Hey girls. There's something I need to talk to you two about." I said, walking over to them.

"Uh oh. What is it?" Izzie asked.

"We didn't make the team, did we?" Meredith questioned.

"Would I keep two of you back to tell you that you didn't make the team when the team needs two girls?" I replied.

"No, I guess you wouldn't." Meredith answered.

"So, we made it?" Izzie exclaimed.

"Yes, you did. Welcome to the team. You are now Spartans. Congrats!" I told them.

"YAY!" Meredith and Izzie both exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3

My name is Meredith Grey; I'm a fourteen year old freshman at Seattle Grace High. I just recently made the cheerleading team with my best friend, Izzie, and we are now Spartans. The Seattle Grace High Spartans. Its way better than the mascot at the high school I would've gone to if I didn't move to Seattle. I would've gone to Harvard Prepatory High, the home of the Fighting Woodchucks. I'm so glad Mom made me move here. My story starts on the first day of school.

I had made some friends over summer vacation, at camps and cheerleading and other various activities. Izzie Stevens is my best friend of all, though. I met her the first day I moved here. We were moving our boxes into our house, when this extremely happy girl bounced over and started talking to me. Actually, now that I think about it, I don't think she was really talking to me. I think she was just talking to hear herself talk, she wasn't really saying anything for me to respond to. I had to stop her from talking.

"Hey…girl…will you stop talking for like five seconds?" I asked her.

"Well, sure! What's your name? My name is Isobel Stevens. I go by Izzie for short. I've been going by Izzie for my whole life. I don't really know why. I guess its becau-"

"HEY! STOP TALKING!" I was getting mad.

Izzie just looked at me like she was going to cry. I apologized for yelling at her. She helped us moved our boxes into the house and helped me set up and unpack my room. We became friends while we were unpacking, now we are inseparable. We even tried out for the cheerleading team together. The team only needed two girls and there were ten of us trying out. At the end of the second day of tryouts, the captain, Addison Forbes-Montgomery, came up to Izzie and me and told us that we made the team. She said we were the only two that were peppy and talented enough. So here we are, on our first day of school, as varsity cheerleaders.

When I walked into the cafeteria, I saw Izzie sitting at a table filled with people. I walked over and took a seat next to Izzie. She stood up and introduced me to everyone. The boy to her left, with the longish light brown hair, was George, her next door neighbor. The Asian girl was Cristina. The dark brown haired boy was Alex. George seemed pretty shy and kind of strange. Cristina seemed dark, but okay at the same time. Then there was Alex, how could I describe Alex? He seemed strange, standoffish, but at the same time there was something about him that I liked.

Addison walked up to our table and started talking to me and Izzie about practice and games. Then she invited us to sit at her table. Her table was full of jocks. There was a dark haired boy, a blonde boy, a red haired boy, a black girl, a black boy, and of course, Erica, Callie, and Arizona. I found out that the dark haired boy's name is Derek and he is Addison's ex-boyfriend. They dated their freshmen and sophomore year but she broke up with him for the blonde guy, Mark. She's still with Mark. The red haired boy is Owen; I'm not really sure how he fits in to the puzzle though. The black girl is Miranda but everyone calls her Bailey, she helps the jocks with their schoolwork. The black boy is Preston but he goes by Burke, he also helps with schoolwork and plays on the soccer team with Derek, Mark, and Burke.

Izzie and I had our first class, Science, together so we walked together. She couldn't stop talking about how cute Derek was. I wasn't really listening to her though. I was thinking about Alex. I really needed to get to know more about him. By the time we got to class, Izzie and I couldn't sit together. Alex was in our class and he had a seat open next to him, so I sat by him. I didn't see where Izzie sat because Alex and I started talking as soon as I sat down.

"You're Meredith, right?" Alex asked, as I sat down.

"Yep. You're Alex, right?" I replied, pretending I didn't remember his name.

"Yes I am. You're new, right? Where did you move here from?"

"I moved here from Boston in July. It's a lot different here."

"Really? How so?"

"It rains here…a lot more than in Boston."

"Oh. Ha ha. The rain does play a big factor in people's lives around here. So why did you move to Seattle of all places?"

"My mom's a doctor. She got transferred to Seattle Grace from Boston General."

"Oh cool. We should probably pay attention. We don't want to get in trouble on our first day."

"Good idea."

Everyone who has gone to high school knows that the first day is all paperwork and book receiving. We wouldn't have gotten in trouble but I was glad that he said that because I was beginning to get nervous. I normally don't get nervous around guys I like, but things were different with Alex. I didn't know why though.


	4. Chapter 4

That night was the first night of practice; it was strange standing in front of the team instead of with them. But I knew I would get used to it eventually. I knew all the cheers and movements so I knew I would be fine. The first practice went great, better than I suspected. Meredith was our new flyer, since Julie graduated last year. She did pretty well. I have a feeling she was a cheerleader before. If not, she was a fast learner. Izzie was pretty good too. Her motions were sharp like they should be. I heard she was a cheerleader in middle school, so that's probably why she was so good. Mark came and watched practice. Meredith and Izzie didn't even notice like some of the other girls would. After practice, Mark drove me home since he picked me up for school that morning.

"Are you glad that we gave up the baby? I know you don't like talking about it but I'm just wondering." I asked Mark.

"Not really. But we know this way, he'll have a good home and he'll be supported well. We wouldn't have been able to give him that much since we're still in high school. Plus, where would we have lived with him? Your parents were going to kick you out if you didn't give him up. My parents didn't react too well either. So I guess it's good, you know?" Mark responded.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Maybe we'll be able to visit him sometime."

"Are you sure you would want to do that, babe?"

"Well, not this soon, but maybe sometime."

"Ok. We'll see about it later."

I went home that night with thoughts of the baby in my mind. Would he look like me or Mark? Would he have red hair or blonde? All these questions came into play but I knew I needed to concentrate on what was happening now. Cheerleading, homework, scholarships, graduation, college, and Mark; those are the things that need to be on my mind, not the baby I had three weeks ago.

That night, I had a strange dream. It was way in the future and Mark and I were married. We were at a high school graduation with a boy. The boy looked exactly like Mark, except he had my blue eyes instead of Mark's green eyes. He was wearing the red cap and gown that guys that graduate from Seattle Grace High wear. He was standing with a younger looking red haired girl that he called Riley. She called him Gavin. I knew the boy "Gavin" was the baby I had three weeks ago, but I didn't know who the girl was. Maybe it was a daughter that Mark and I have later. I wasn't sure. I really liked the name Riley so it more than likely was. The kids were hugging while Mark took pictures. Mark looked the same, just a little bit older and he had a mustache and a goatee. He told me to go stand with the kids so he could take a picture with me in it. I looked the same, a little bit older like mark and my hair was straight but practically the same. We had a passerby take a picture of our family. I liked seeing my little dream family. I hope my family turns out like that when Mark and I get older.

I woke up out of my dream, startled. I called Mark's cell phone immediately, even though it was three in the morning. He answered on the second ring.

"Hey hun, what's wrong?" Mark asked, sleepily.

"I just had a dream about the baby, Mark." I replied.

"Was it a dream or a nightmare this time?"

"It was a dream this time. He was graduating from Seattle Grace High. You and I were married. We were his parents and we had a daughter. His name was Gavin and hers was Riley. You know how much I love those names. Do you think that could really happen, Mark?"

"It could, Addi. We just have to keep positive about it. We should both get back to sleep. We have school tomorrow. I love you, Addison Forbes- Montgomery."

"Ok. I love you too, Mark Sloan."


End file.
